Talk:Destruction of Vulcan
Lightning Storm I know I've mentioned this before in other articles, but something that is important in the telling of this event is that it all started with the lightning storm that appeared near Vulcan. Kirk's argument to Spock and Pike was based on the idea that this storm was the same phenomenon that mysteriously appeared and spit out the Narada back in 2233. Kirk's reasoning was that this storm had once again produced the Narada and that it was attacking the system. In my mind there are two possible theories for this. One- that this lightning storm was actually Spock Prime's gateway into the past where he was intercepted by Nero. Two- that this was actually a third anomaly that the Nero had generated using Spock's red matter to create a controlled black hole for the purposes of transporting his ship, undetected and unchallenged, deep within Federation space. Of course, we don't want mention any of that in the article BUT we should mention that a lightning storm had been spotted in the Vulcan system and that Kirk's analysis of the event was pivotal to the Enterprises response to the situation.--Hribar 16:48, 15 May 2009 (UTC). Distance of Vulcan System Another inconsistency is that when the Federation fleet was dispatched from Earth Spacedock, not long after did they arrive around orbit of Vulcan. In between the time from the Enterprise jumping into warp, to Checkov's mission briefing to the crew, to Kirk's heeded warnings to Pike and Spock of a possible trap by the Romulans, did it take them not more than 10 min to arrive at Vulcan from Earth at maximum warp. I am assuming with the change of Delta Vega being placed in the Vulcan system in this Universe, was the Vulcan System relocated to be closer to the Sol System. Therefore, I think a citing of this inconsistency should be mentioned either in the Battle of Vulcan page, or Vulcan (Alternate Reality) Page.--Kevinunlimited 17:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, this goes back to the question of just how fast these ships are. Extreme inconsistencies across 5 series and 11 movies have made it impossible (IMO) to figure out distances between landmarks and the speeds of these ships. But, I can offer a theory that might help in this case. If you recall, the vantage point during this whole event was mostly from that of Kirk's. BUT, McCoy knocked Kirk out with a sedative! We don't know how long he was asleep or when exactly Chekov started his shipwide anouncement so there is some room to fill in travel time. Of course, I can also think of a bunch of ways to contest this theory but its the best I can come up with right now.--Hribar 17:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::That and quite simply. It's an alternate universe. We don't have anything to compare it to. — Morder 17:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, in Enterprise wasn't the distance from Earth to Vulcan given? - :::I think it was 16 lightyears, which would take 3 to 4 days to reach from Earth if you use the TNG warp speeds. In the movie they traveled to Vulcan in a matter of several hours at most. With the TNG (and VOY) warp speeds it isn't even possible to reach Alpha Centauri (the closest star from Earth) in such a short amount of time. So they retconned the warp speeds, just like they retconned a lot of things (like shields that don't protect a ship from debris). 13:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::or it's called "creative license" the director thought that the viewers would be board to death waiting for the crew to arrive in Vulcan in 4 days, with nothing to do but yell at Kirk for being on the ship 18:45, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Number of ships In regards to the addition of more ships to the battle, was there something wrong with the initial number of ships stated, or is one of the other listed ships wrong, since the number wasn't changed when the ships were added. - Archduk3talk 03:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :In this picture http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/xihd/trekxihd1019.jpg, we can see partially the registry for one of the starships leaving the spacedock. When compared to the concept art for the starship designs, the registry for the ship forward of the Enterprise is either the Excelsior or the Armstrong. The 1, 7, and 9 are visible.– Throwback 08:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::The link comes up as "forbidden".--31dot 08:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Aftermatch I´ve never read the novelization or the comic so i might be wrong (why i started this instead of editing) but according to Spock in the movie APROXIMATELY 6 billion vulcans die (never says anything about other races, might even get to another billion if Vulcan is as populated as Earth). Plus the 10.000 vulcans estimated is the number of vulcans survivors (in my interpretation everywhere) not just the ones that scaped alive from the genocide... Cheers --Goolic 04:22, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Good point? I'll reword it. - 04:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Edits to numbers destroyed I made a slight edit from "7" to "7+" (for ships destroyed), because this very article mentions at least eight Starships destroyed. Considering we don't know the exact number, and the only real number explicitly mentioned is eight, I made the edit to mention more were destroyed, but how many more, isn't quite known.--Terran Officer 19:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Rename I think "Destruction of Vulcan" is more descriptive for the event given that's what actually happened: the Narada destroyed the fleet and Vulcan despite the far-too-late deactivation of the drill by Kirk and Sulu. --Alientraveller (talk) 18:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Silence is often taken to be a sign of no disagreement but I really would like a response: this wasn't really a battle, but a massacre. --Alientraveller (talk) 21:29, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :It's no secret that I don't like this type of article at all - but while it exists, I agree that the suggested new title is the better one. --Cid Highwind (talk) 22:00, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Presumably at least a few of the doomed starships had time to fire on the Narada before they were destroyed. That, plus the actions of the was followed. Even if there was no response here it would be enough, since no disagreement is considered silent agreement (though it's still best to "bump" a discussion without any response at least a day before doing anything). The reason this hasn't been renamed yet is most likely no one has had the time to . - 21:46, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::If you don't mind waiting another 2-3 days, I'll a) update the incoming links, and b) rename it to "destruction of Vulcan". -- sulfur (talk) 02:29, August 15, 2013 (UTC)